witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Rivia
|Currency = Gulden |Religion = Nordling Pantheon * Morrigan - Polish edition * Melitele |Geo_map = Places Lyria.png |City_map = Rivia.png }} Rivia was a small kingdom in the Dol Angra valley, at the foot of the Mahakam mountains. Throughout the history it entered a personal union with its neighbour kingdom of Lyria about as many times as it fought a war with it.Travel to never-before-seen Kingdoms! History Most of the ancestors of modern Rivia's inhabitants settled here in two waves: the first after the Six Years' War in the 9th century and the second in the 11th, both comprised mainly of war refugees and opponents of Temerian and Cintran rulers. Until the 12th century Rivia became one of two major powers in the region. In 1133, ruler of the second power, king Berrik of Lyria, ascended Rivia's throne creating the first union of both realms. It lasted no longer than a one generation as after his death the kingdoms were inherited by two different heirs.Dynastic descriptions While Temeria was dealing with Falka's rebellion, Berrik's Rivian heir expanded his realm with lands of Angren and left-bank Riverdell. The latter would switch it rulers a couple of times in the subsequent decades, making it disputable between Rivia, Cintra, Temeria and Sodden. Apart from the conflicts there were also arranged marriages with the Temerians: Rivian prince Hugo married Queen Bienvenu of Temeria and the Temerian noble family of Delen intermarried into the main branch of the Rivian dynasty, bringing its ancestral sword into the royal tapestries. In the first half of the 13th century King Reginald of Rivia married Lyrian princess Meve, joining the two kingdoms one more time. In 1258 Rivia faced a rebellion led by the Brossard family; the king's forces decimated almost all Brossards but he died shortly later. In 1259 the throne was ceded to his wife who continued to rule the kingdoms until Northern Wars and longer. In 1268, after the Northern War II, the capital city of Rivia was a place of infamous pogrom against nonhumans. Several centuries later, when the 13th century was considered antiquity and the location of Rivia was forgotten, its coat of ams was still remembered. National Emblems National symbol of Rivia are red lozenges. They appear in the kingdom's coat of arms as well as in the coats of arms of several respectable Rivian knightly houses. Rivia's coat of arms were a part of the coat of arms of Lyria and Rivia alongside the Lyrian Eagle and Rivian Lions. Lions were eventually adopted to Rivia's arms as well and the emblems consisting of both Lions and Lozenges would be remembered centuries after the kingdom had disappeared from maps. Emblems in the infobox and below have been created by Wiki editors basing on official description and/or depictions. First known arms of Rivia Variant with more lozenges First union arms Last union arms First known flag Variant with more lozenges Union flag Geography and climate Rivia is situated at the foot of the Mahakam mountains, on the eastern side of the range. To the west, through Klamat Pass, one can reach Angren. The country is hilly, covered with forests and lakes. The capital, Rivia city, is located at the Loch Eskalott below the Craag Ros hills. Society and culture Rivians speak the Common Speech with a specific accent unique to themselves. They are distinct enough to face prejudice in other Northern Realms such as Temeria or Aedirn, where they are considered thieves and derogatorily referred to as "Rivs". In their own country Rivians display prejudice against nonhumans, especially the dwarves with whom they compete over profits from the smithing industry. Economy Rivia's fine workshops and smithies make weapons and wares lauded for quality and craftsmanship. Most of the country's income, however, comes from the assimilated dwarves living in ghettos. Notable locations *City of Rivia *Loch Eskalott *Craag Ros Hills *Willowhain *Kaveldun *Egon's Road *Maloebon Castle *Devil's Tower *Count Caldwell's estate *Broadhead Notable people * Hugo * Reginald * Chevron Knight * Gascon Brossard * Nadia Esposito * Reynard Odo * Wirsing References ar:ريفيا pl:Rivia Category:Kingdoms